


Black Mambo

by Call_Me_Kiba



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A single grain of angst because i can't help myself, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Double Penetration, Egg Laying, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Keith gets snake boyfriends, Kuron and Shiro are based on pythons, M/M, Mating Cycles/Rut, Multi, Naga Kuron, Naga Shiro, Oviposition, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, i don't make the rules, they spoil the hell out of him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba
Summary: Paperback dreamsIn their deep dozeTwitch their toes to black mamboSlow downIt's a scienceHe's been waitingTo bring you downSnake eyedWith a sly smileHe can hold youAnd shake you child





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You ever write something and discover you gave a new kink? Yeah that's exactly what happened here.
> 
> I'm sure I've missed tags, I always do. Let me know though and I'll immediately add them.
> 
> Enjoy!

Keith's father always told him to expect the unexpected. A valuable life lesson, if you ask him. He was taught how to survive any situation, despite having money. His father never let it go to Keith's head, telling Keith that money won't solve all your problems. They had a decent sized house and a very sizable plot of land, sure, but that was for his father's business mostly. His side of the family owned a wildlife rehabilitation center, and Keith has seen many animals come through.

 

Even ones that only existed in fairy tales. That's where his mother's side of the family came in.

 

His Uncle Kolivan ran an undercover sector alongside the Center, specializing in the relocation of cryptid and other creatures uprooted by humans. From mermaids, to chimeras, to the occasional harpy. They were contained, examined and given medical attention if needed, and relocated to a secluded island chain owned by the Marmora family. Keith's dream was to travel the world and record anything he could find about these beasts, learn about them.

 

He got his wish with his inheritance, though Pidge and Matt weren't too thrilled with Keith leaving on his own.

 

“Check in as often as you can. Don't forget or I'll track you down and drag you back home.” Pidge jabbed her finger into his chest, and he chuckled.

 

“Calm down, ya gremlin. Dad would want me to pursue my passions, and in doing just that.”

 

Keith travelled everywhere. Unexplored forests and mountains, lost villages and crumbling temples. He avoided locals as much as he could, but always buying a small trinket as a souvenir. His sketchbooks were filled to the brim with doodles and drawings of what he saw, from elephants and hippos to jaguars and a kelpie that tried to lure him in. Once he had no more room for another sketchbook, he would send the completed ones back home

 

But this time around, about two years into his travels, expecting the unexpected meant waking up sore and bloody in what Keith believed to be an abandoned temple. He groaned, slowly getting himself to sit up. His head was pounding, and the flakey, dried blood on his temple made him frown. The thought of a concussion crossed his mind. Keith patted himself down, his brow creasing in agitation at finding his ribs tender and his left ankle swollen and bruised. Twisted or sprained, he figured. Either way, walking was not an option without a-

 

His hand bumped into something at his side. A thick branch, big enough and sturdy enough to be a walking stick. Keith blinked. He didn't have a walking stick, or at least not a permanent one. He always just found a nearby branch to use if he absolutely needed to.

 

_ ‘Oh, wait, now I remember…’  _ Keith huffed, grumbling to himself as he pulled the stick closer. He was in some remote mountain range, surrounded by a dense jungle forest. The locals weren't thrilled about an outsider in their territory, apparently. Looking to his other side, he found his backpack, but it looked like someone had gone through it. His sketchbooks were open, but thankfully not damaged. Keith sighed again, using the branch to haul himself up after putting everything back into his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. At least they were careful with them.

 

The temple itself was breathtaking, even as run down as it was. Faded etchings and images covered the walls, worn statues and tarnished metals. Normally, Keith would explore the structure until there were no more secrets. But with his ankle, there was no possible way. Finding civilization, that wouldn't try to kick the shit out of him just for walking, was top priority.

 

Slowly, and with effort, Keith made his way through the fallen pillars and rubble.

 

“I can already fucking hear Pidge chewing me out...great.” Keith growled to himself as he found the main entrance, thankful that the doors were broken and half crumbled. He shivered as he stepped out, cold air whipping through his clothes. Wait, cold? Keith blinked and looked over the first step, and he felt the blood drain from his face.

 

The temple sat on a cliff. A fucking cliff, high up into the mountains. Whatever was used to reach the temple long ago was destroyed by the elements. There was no way for anyone to reach this place anymore.

 

_ ‘Or, no way for a human….’  _ he gulped. What the hell could live all the way up here? Harpies weren't native to this continent, neither were manticores or pegasi. He ran through the list of creatures that were carnivores, but his list was short. Most beasts were elusive, not even the Marmora knew of  _ all  _ of them.

 

“Fuck…” Keith shivered again, and limped back into the temple. He had to come up with a plan to get out of here with a bum ankle and no supplies. He sank down onto a pillar, wincing as he stretched his leg. As he leaned back, his fingers brushed against something that almost felt like paper. Fragile, and it crunched slightly. Furrowing his brow, he pulled into his lap, and paled again.

 

It was skin, shed skin. Snake skin, to be exact. And whatever kind of snake it was, it was fucking  _ massive.  _ He felt his heart leap into his throat at the thought of a basilisk. Ulaz almost got eaten by one. They were nasty things, aggressive and quick. Keith wouldn't be able to fend one off, or run from one. He was fucked. Thoroughly fucked.

 

Keith was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the soft dragging sound getting closer to him. He ran his fingers over the skin, trying to remember everything Matt and Thace taught him about reptiles. A basilisk was the worst case scenario, but also the only one that was even plausible. An anaconda could live down in the jungle below, sure, but not way up here.

 

He finally caught on to the dragging sound behind him, and he froze. A low hissing sound made his skin prickle. No,  _ two  _ hissing sounds.

 

_ ‘Fuck me sideways, two basilisks?!’  _ Keith cursed every higher power he could think of before something brushed against his shoulder. He yelped, scrambling off of his seat and biting back a cry of pain as he fell onto his stomach. The dragging and hissing stopped, but Keith didn't dare to move, eyes screwed shut as he prepared for the worst.

 

Moments passed, and nothing happened. Cautiously, Keith cracked his eyes open and turned his head to look behind him. His jaw dropped.

 

His father taught him to expect the unexpected. But Keith had a feeling that nothing his father taught him prepared him to be face to face with two nagas. They looked him over, tilting their heads. The Center never came across nagas, but then again, they never looked. Keith quickly turned over and tried to scramble backward when one of them got closer, extending a hand.

 

“You're awake.”

 

Keith's brain skidded to a full stop. They could speak. They could speak and they were  _ speaking  _ to  _ him _ . He felt his eyes roll back as his consciousness slipped, and Keith wondered if the concerned voices around him were coming from the creatures that brought him here. He could figure that out after a nap, he supposed. Unless they ate him first.

 

He tried to stay awake, but the softness that materialized under him was too damn warm to resist.

 

“Sleep. You are safe here.”

 

_ ‘Sure, right. Safe. Giant snake men are safe.’  _ Keith huffed a laugh at the thought, but let himself fall asleep.

 

He could figure things out later.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith woke up to arguing, a low hissing noise in the undertones of the words. He groaned, sluggishly lifting his hand to his forehead. His head was  _ pounding,  _ and whoever was arguing didn't help at all.

 

“Can you like, shut the fuck up? I have a headache…” Keith grumbled, hopefully loud enough so they could hear him.

 

Thankfully, they stopped. But soon after Keith could hear that dragging sound again. His eyes snapped open. Wait. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck, that's right. He was in a temple, there's snakes. Two nagas. Big ones. He sat up, and promptly fell back into the soft whatever it was he was laying on.

 

“You shouldn't move yet.” A cool hand rested on his forehead. “That bump on your head is still swollen.”

 

Keith didn't bother flinching when he was touched, but lifted his hand again to prod at the sore spot in his head. He winced, it was definitely swollen. He opened his eyes again, and blinked at the creature next to him. Stark white hair tumbled around his shoulders, their torso was littered with scars, but their eyes were kind despite the scar across their nose. Very, masculine. Keith knew next to nothing about nagas, but he was sure the snake was a ‘he’. Where his skin ended, iridescent white scales started, with accents of black. He blinked. He, wasn't going to be eaten?

 

“Um…”

 

“Shiro, we need to figure out what to do with him.” The other naga slithered over, more mean looking than the other. “He could he dangerous, like the last human we took in.”

 

Keith looked between the two. Aside from the other naga having jet black hair and scales, they looked identical.

 

“Kuron what harm can he possible do with his ankle like that?” Shiro gestured to Keith's ankle, which was now wrapped in some cloth.

 

_ ‘This...isn't exactly what I expected to happen…’  _ Keith blinked, watching the two argue about him.

 

“He could be different. Not all humans are the same-”

 

“And what, brother? The last time you said that, they took your arm. I almost lost you.” Kuron hissed softly, flicking his tongue.

 

Shiro looked away, thumping his tail against a rock. Keith finally noticed Shiro's missing arm, the stump of it scarred over and almost ragged. It made Keith angry.

 

“Uh, I um.” Keith cleared his throat, getting their attention. “If one of you would be willing to take me near a village, I can leave. I won't tell anyone where you are.”

 

“No. The villagers around the mountains are very, very superstitious. Which while it's kept us fed, it means trouble if they decide to gift us an outsider.” Shiro held his arm across his middle, leaning into his coils.

 

“We contest humans, but the last one we set free sent the villagers after us. I almost lost Shiro.” Kuron slithered closer, hissing at Keith. “I will  _ not  _ make that mistake again.”

 

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Well, now you have another mouth to feed. Or are you gonna let me starve?”

 

Both nagas blinked, looking at him before looking to each other again. The one called Kuron grinned, flashing a row of sharp teeth.

 

“I've always wanted a pet. The last human complained too much.” He grinned at Keith.

 

_ ‘Well, no fangs. That's- good…’ _ Keith shifted under their gazes. He should feel more nervous about his situation, shouldn't he?

 

“Kuron, don't scare this one.” Shiro gave his brother an exasperated sigh. “If you're feeling up to it, we can show you around.”

 

Keith swallowed, but nodded. What else was he supposed to do? Lay here? He was already getting antsy. Shiro uncoiled himself, leaning down enough so Keith could pull himself onto the naga's back. He really, really should be more worried. But if they wanted to eat him, they would have already. Right?

 

The temple was truly stunning, probably more so in its glory days. Shiro and Kuron took him deeper within, the air getting warmer and more humid as they went.

 

“Is, this a hot spring?” Keith looked around. This was probably the most intact part of the temple, shielded from the elements. It was also apparently where the two nagas spent most of their time, of the piles of shed skin were anything to go by.

 

“Yes. It's quite relaxing, and it may be beneficial for your ankle.” Shiro let Keith slide off his back and onto the edge of the spring.

 

“For someone with no ankles, you two know a lot about humans.” Keith smirked at the nagas before mentally shanking himself.

 

_ ‘Stop teasing giant snake men, you idiot!’  _ Keith gave the two a nervous glance as he dipped his feet into the water, sighing softly as the ache seeped out of his ankle.

 

“We learn a lot by observing others. The last human that stayed with us…” Shiro trailed off as he slipped into the water, looking downcast.

 

“He betrayed our trust, but we did learn some things about humans from him.” Kuron glared at Keith, stretching out along the side of the pool.

 

Keith blinked, a deep frown setting in on his face. “Not all humans are like that-”

 

“Not all humans come across creatures like us and live, as well.” Kuron hissed at him, tongue flicking as he slithered into the water, getting closer. “What makes you so special?”

 

In his periphery, he saw Shiro getting ready to get between him and his brother, but Keith glared back at the naga. This was clearly a scare tactic. They already made it clear that they wouldn't eat him, but he sure as hell wasn't going to be pushed around.

 

“I've never seen a naga, no, but have you ever wrestled with a minotaur?” Keith smirked at the shocked look on both nagas. “Ever tried to set a chimera's broken leg while dodging three heads at once? Or convince a unicorn that they need to relocate or keep getting attacked by humans?”

 

Their jaws went slack, giving Keith a good view of the sharp teeth within. They seemed to be at a loss for words, so Keith continued to speak.

 

“My family runs a wildlife center, and what we call a “cryptid” relocation center under the table. I  _ know  _ how important it is to keep beings like you safe.” Keith sighed, kicking at the water with his good foot and lowering his gaze. “It's what I do, and it's something I'm proud of. But, if you don't want me here, either take me back to a village or toss me off the cliff. I don't have time for bullshit.”

 

He waited for them to do something, anything. Keith felt his nerves wind up more the longer the silence stretched. But a low chuckle made him snap his head up. Kuron was grinning at him, swimming closer to rest his arms next to Keith.

 

“You're feisty. I like that.”

 

“Kuron, please…knock it off.” Shiro joined him on his other side. “Seriously, don't scare this one...I like him.”

 

“I do too, brother.” Kuron kept looking Keith over, his grin never wavering. “You must be hungry.”

 

Keith swallowed, and nodded. This time, Kuron helped him up and onto his back, and the three of them made their way through the temple.

 

He really, really hoped they wouldn't try to feed him rodents. Keith shuddered at the thought.

 

His stay here was definitely going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates. Life sucks right now.
> 
> But, hopefully this isn't bad.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Twitter: @kibathecryptid 
> 
> Tumblr: kibamakara

Once Keith's ankle healed, he was able to explore the temple without Shiro or Kuron. The building was beautiful, and was most likely immaculate in its prime. He found a pillar to sit on with a view of the mountains, pulling out his sketchbook and pencil. The nagas were taking good care of him, to Keith's surprise. They would bring him fruit mostly, the occasional small animal they could carry with no issue. They even found him clothing, though they were a bit revealing. At least they were clean.

 

He already had a few rough sketches of the twins, with little notes written next to them. Keith left out their names, not wanting to intrude on their privacy. Kolivan wouldn't need them, anyway. Keith's sketchbooks were for gathering information, after all. Individual names weren't important to Kolivan, unless the cryptid could speak and preferred to be called their name.

 

Keith was a little shocked at how comfortable he was already with being around two predators in a remote temple, far away from any civilization that could help him. But he had to admit, he was more comfortable with Shiro and Kuron than he ever was at home. So comfortable, in fact, that the dragging sounds behind him didn't make him flinch anymore.

 

“So this is where you wandered off to.” Shiro pulled himself up onto the pillar, looking over Keith's shoulder as Kuron took up the space on his other side. “Is that us?”

 

Keith nodded. “It's what I do while I travel. I sketch out what I see and send them back home to my uncle.”

 

“But, why? What exactly do you do?” Kuron rested his upper body on his coil, watching Keith intently.

 

“Well, aside from the wildlife center, we classify cryptids into groups. Species and Intellect-” Keith began, but Kuron hissed.

 

“You rate creatures like us on our intelligence?” His lips curled in a snarl, but Shiro gave him a look.

 

“If you let me finish,” Keith glared at the naga. “I'll explain. By intellect, we mean if they can understand human speech and are able to make conscious decisions. Like, a dog can't verbally tell us what's wrong and why it needs to relocate. But, that also doesn't mean cryptids of the same species can tell us what we need to know.”

 

The brothers tilted their heads, and Keith smiled.

 

“Let's say we come across two harpies, which have human-like qualities. One could possibly utilize its human traits as well as the primal ones, while the other could just be feral. Doesn't mean the feral one is stupid and can't make decisions, just means we need to figure out exactly what it needs to be healthy and content.”

 

Kuron still had a frown on his face, but Shiro looked thoughtful. Keith held back a chuckle, and explained it further.

 

“So it would be like comparing you two to normal snakes. You both can verbally tell me what you need, whereas a normal snake can't.”

 

“Oh, I see.” Shiro nodded, rubbing his chin. “It isn't about intelligence at all. You aren't saying that they are stupid-”

 

“Just if we need to be a little more attentive to what they need. It's like I said before, we protect them. Sometimes they don't even need relocated. We try not to disturb them, though. Unnecessary relocation can cause some species too much stress.” Keith finished his sketch, looking it over before showing Kuron. “What do you think? Looks like I captured your attitude.”

 

Shiro snickered, and Kuron just flicked his tongue at Keith. “So, why do you send your sketchbooks? Does your family keep track of every cryptid you come across?”

 

“We try. If a cryptid isn't in immediate danger, there's no need for relocation. I sketch them out, write the area they reside in with a few notes about them, and send them when my sketchbook is full.” Keith stretched, yawning. “We send a small team every few months to check on them, make sure nothing drastic has changed.”

 

“I see.” Kuron slithered closer, getting into Keith's space and leaning into his back. “Have you ever met one you like?”

 

Keith shivered, feeling his face heat up quickly. He tried to scoot forward on the pillar, but Shiro filled the space at his front.

 

“Erm, what uh- what do you mean?” Keith swallowed, shivering lightly when Kuron slid his clawed hands along his sides.

 

“Well,” Shiro batted his brother's hands away. “as you may have noticed-”

 

“There are no females-” Kuron flicked his tongue against Keith's ear.

 

“And breeding season is getting closer-” Shiro leaned in close to Keith's other ear.

 

“W-wait!” Keith sputtered, pushing on their chests. “Wait wait wait. I'm not a female, or a naga. What-”

 

“We've evolved over the years as our numbers dwindled. Male and female can both carry and fertilize eggs.” Shiro ran his thumb along Keith's wrist.

 

“But we prefer humans. They're more fun.” Kuron grinned at him, hissing softly.

 

“But- what happened to the last human?” Keith kept his hand on them, but stopped pushing. He wasn't exactly sure if what he feeling was fear or not.

 

Shiro deflated, looking away. Though, a loud rumble from Keith's stomach saved them from answering.

 

“Hm, guess it is getting late, brother. We should get Keith some food.” Shiro moved back, slithering off the pillar.

 

The twins disappeared into the temple, and Keith let out a breath he wasn't aware that he was holding. He huffed again, frowning down at the obvious tent in his pants.

 

“Guess Lance isn't the only one with a thing for cryptids….” Keith shifted, praying that neither of the nagas could smell him. By sheer power of will, his hard on went away, and he slid off the pillar.

 

The idea of being around Shiro and Kuron during breeding season should  _ not  _ be getting him as excited as he was. He wasn't even sure what would happen. Would they give him a choice? What about the eggs? Nagas lay eggs, right?

 

_ ‘Oh my god, Kogane, quit it! Mom would kill you-’  _ Keith groaned, gently tapping his head against a nearby wall. Damn these attractive snake men. Damn them and those gorgeous silver eyes-

 

Keith kicked the wall, hard, and yelped in pain. Thankfully, it distracted his thoughts away from the twins enough to gain his composure. He limped his way back towards the hot spring.

 

Kuron asked him why he was limping again when they came back, and Keith had to come up with some excuse of being clumsy. They left him alone as he ate, but that was a good thing. It gave him time to think.

 

Because he was actually considering what they were suggesting. He just, needed to ask some questions first. No big deal.

 

Right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cheated and split the smut into two parts because I' still have no confidence in myself.
> 
> Hope it's ok.

Keith grumbled to himself as he climbed over the rubble to get to Shiro. The naga had been sulking since they told him about their upcoming rut, which was odd behavior for him. Keith had been with the twins for months now, he figured. He had questions to ask, and Kuron was off doing whatever he did when he wasn't bothering Keith.

 

He  _ finally  _ found Shiro curled around one of the pillars, watching the growing sunlight through a hole in the ceiling.

 

"Bout time I found you." Keith huffed, leaning against his knees while he caught his breath. "Why are you sulking?"

 

Shiro flicked his tongue at him, and sighed. "I thought we scared you….which isn't my intention. It might be Kuron's, but he's always like that."

 

"I wasn't scared, just surprised." Keith climbed up the pillar until he was sat on Shiro's coils. "I, actually have um, questions about it."

 

"Oh? For your sketchbook?" Shiro raised a brow at him, moving a bit closer.

 

"Er, no, I mean. Kinda?" Keith cleared his throat, picking at the cloth the twins had provided him as clothing. "I uh, want to know about- well, about how it works."

 

"You may need to elaborate."

 

Keith huffed, crossing his arms over his chest to hopefully hide his embarrassment. "Like, you said that male and female nagas can carry and fertilize eggs? How- how would I even be able to, you know…"

 

"Carry eggs?" Shiro chuckled when Keith sputtered. "Well, in mine and Kuron's case, one of us would fill you with eggs, and the other would fertilize them within you."

 

"O-oh…." Keith swallowed audibly. "They- the eggs won't hatch, you know….inside?"

 

Shiro wilted, but coiled closer to Keith, sensing his unease. "No…There's no guarantee that the eggs will hatch at all. It's too cold for them here, and Kuron and I need to  _ both _ be in our rut for fertile eggs to be even possible."

 

"How often do you two sync up?"

 

"Not as often as you think-" Shiro trailed off, flicking his tongue faster. "Damn…"

 

"I, assume this time is one of those times where you two aren't synced…" Keith swallowed again, keeping a wary eye on Shiro as the naga tensed a bit.

 

"Kuron can be, excitable." He let Keith stay on his back as they moved through the temple. "Just, stick close to me. And, are you  _ absolutely  _ sure you are alright with this?"

 

Keith nodded slowly, feeling his cheeks heat up at the implication. As much as he was trying to tell himself that this was for research, he couldn't deny the feelings in his chest that grew for the twins.

 

He hid more behind Shiro when they entered the room with the spring, a low hissing sound filling the air. Shiro hissed back, puffing up a bit as he slid into the water with Keith.

 

"He sssmells so good.." Kuron tried to get around Shiro to Keith, but the white naga hissed again.

 

"Slow down, Kuron. We don't want to hurt him, or scare him. Understand?"

 

They hissed at each other more, and Kuron eventually backed down enough for Shiro to approach him. Shiro cooed and rubbed his hand along Kuron's chest, urging him to look at Keith.

 

"See, brother? He isn't scared, only nervous. We've talked about how much we love him already, yes?" Shiro side eyed Keith, grinning when Kuron groaned. "You can smell him too, can't you Kuron?"

 

Keith felt his cheeks heat up even more, knowing full well that the cloth did nothing to hide his growing hard on. The twins slithered closer to him, gliding in the water. He sputtered at the sight of Kuron and his-

 

"T-two? You have two dicks?" Keith heard Shiro chuckle behind him, moving so Keith was sitting where his skin met scales. 

 

"Does it bother you?" Kuron slithered closer, pressing into Keith and flicking his tongue along his neck.

 

"N-no, just surprised-" he gasped when cool hands slid into his clothes, rubbing along his sides and chest. "Do- wait do you know how humans-"

 

"Prepare? Of course." Shiro nibbled at his jaw, dragging those sharp teeth carefully along Keith's skin. "The last human told us all about it."

 

Keith went to respond, but Kuron tore away the cloth covering him before lifting his legs almost to his chest. Keith gasped when he felt something wiggling between his cheeks.

 

"Relax, it's my tail." Shiro pet his hand along Keith's chest as Kuron nipped at the skin of his thighs. "Our claws are far too sharp for something to delicate."

 

Keith scrabbled his fingers against Kuron's chest when he felt Shiro's tail tease his rim, slowly and carefully pushing against his hole until the tail tip slid in. The water helped ease the entry, but Shiro didn't push further, letting the tip wiggle and press against Keith's walls. He gasped and squirmed in their grip.

 

"Ah- Sh-Shiro, Kur-Kuron-"

 

"Easy," Kuron mouthed at his chest before slowly trailing down his front. "We'll make it good for you-"

 

"We promise." Shiro slowly fed more of his tail into Keith, wrapping his arm around his torso to keep him in place.

 

Their grip on him was bruising, but they tried their best to keep their claws from piercing his skin. Though, Keith figured he wouldn't mind or notice if they did with how Shiro's tail was hitting all the right spots.

 

Shiro's tail pressed into his prostate, and he keened, bucking his hips between the nagas as best as he could.

 

"Please- please-" Keith wasn't sure exactly what he was begging for, but he gasped again when Kuron lowered himself and ran his forked tongue along his cock.

 

"Tastes amazing- so good-" Kuron swallowed him down, careful of his teeth.

 

Keith's hands found their way to Kuron's hair, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes from the onslaught of pleasure from the twins. It coiled in his abdomen far too quickly, and he didn't have the time to warn Kuron before he was coming down his throat, mouth dropping open on a breathless cry.

 

Kuron licked him clean, rising back up and pinning Keith with a hungry gaze, licking his lips. Shiro hissed in his ear.

 

"You smell so  _ good- _ "

 

"Gonna make you ours-"

 

Keith was still hard, still writhing on Shiro's tail, but he grinned.

 

"Bring it on."


End file.
